To better understand the relationship between alcohol and aggression, we studied a subpopulation of alcoholics who had a history of perpetrating acts of domestic violence (DV). The rational for this is based on the fact that 70% to 80% of perpetrators of DV have an alcohol problem and secondly, most perpetrators report that when they consume alcohol they are more likely to become aggressive. [unreadable] [unreadable] In our previous studies involving perpetrators of domestic violence, we found that they were supersensitive to anxiogenic stimuli, had alterations in CNS serotonin metabolism, and decreased connectivity between the cortex and the amygdala. Since serotonin modulates mood and responsiveness to environmental stimuli, we hypothesized that fluoxetine would be more effective than placebo in decreasing measures of aggression and anxiety in perpetrators of DV. An fMRI study was performed at baseline and at the end of the study to increase our understanding of how fluoxetine affects cortical and subcortical brain interactions. Genotyping of the serotonin transporter was performed to determine if the perpetrators' behavioral response to fluoxetine was related to their genotype.[unreadable] [unreadable] Participant accural has been completed. Results show a decrease in irritablity under both fluoxetine and abstinence. The efficacy of the treatment is supported by the reports from their spouse and significant others. The first manuscript utilizing the data obtained from this protocol has been submitted for publication. The fMRI data is currently being processed and analyzed.